


all your love is wasted

by lealila



Series: stand on broken glass [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1507055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealila/pseuds/lealila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan can't quite let go</p>
            </blockquote>





	all your love is wasted

_ all your love is wasted _

_obi-wan can’t quite let go._

Holding her necklace in his hand, Obi-Wan almost feels alone in the galaxy; he feels that he only has Yoda, the Force, and this necklace bound in leather left.

But he thinks back to the twins—

_(—which rings in his head until the word becomes—)_

—and Obi-Wan knows he’s not totally alone. He has purpose, now: watch over the next generation, the new hope.

(He doesn’t let go of the necklace bound in leather, though; purpose he may have, but he still wants _something_. Possessions may be forbidden—attachment _is_ forbidden—but…he’s never really been a good Jedi.)


End file.
